


Your Light

by sos666



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, I dont know how to tag, Letters, M/M, Metaphors, Poor Will, Sad Will Byers, Will's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sos666/pseuds/sos666
Summary: My head has always been shrouded in darkness, and in that darkness there are terrible monsters whose only purpose is to hurt and destroy.But you radiate light.A letter written by Will over the course of all 3 seasons, addressed to Mike.





	Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a much larger story that I'm trying to write (but will probably never publish.) Originally written as a letter addressed to Mike, it eventually turned into this internal narration of sorts. I'm not sure which way is better.  
I tried to write something pretty dark and bleak, and I feel I sort of achieved that? There shouldn't be anything triggering though, unless you really can't handle dark thoughts. 
> 
> Also, I haven't written creatively in nearly 8 years, and I was never good at it to begin with, so please don't go into this with expectations. Maybe someday I'll actually put an effort into reading and developing skills to create the story I've been dreaming up for quite some time now.

My head has always been shrouded in darkness, and in that darkness there are terrible monsters, whose only purpose is to hurt and destroy. But you radiate light. Light that keeps the monsters at bay, light that keeps me safe from their destruction. The monsters lie in wait in the shadows, waiting for total darkness so they can destroy me.  
  
Whenever Lonnie, or Troy, or anyone else throws their terrible words at me, knock me down and beat me, my head fills with smoke. The smoke allows the shadows to grow, and the monsters can move, reaching out and hurting whatever they can. Over time, the smoke clears, and the shadows shrink, sending the monsters to retreat. More smoke always comes in, an endless cycle I will never escape. But your light always shines strong, stopping the monsters from getting too far. Your light, always keeping me safe from total destruction.

But then the Upside Down happened. A Physical manifestation of the darkness in my head, complete with its own set of monsters. For a week, I did my best to hide from them, did my best to find your light... _any_ light. There was none to be found here. The darkness in my head mixed with this dark world that surrounded me. Just when I thought the monsters would finally win, there was light. Suddenly, you were there again, your light filling in the shadows and pushing the monsters back. But something is wrong, the monsters built up walls. Walls that the light won't shine through. They fill my head, casting a maze of shadows the monsters can travel through. They hurt me more often now, in more places. And you... your light doesn't shine as bright as it used to. You have your own darkness now, with your own monsters who want to do the same as mine... Hurt... Destroy. Your light doesn't shine as bright as before, but its still enough. It still keeps me safe.

The vines that covered the Upside Down found their way into my head. They aren't restricted to the shadows, they're able to go into the light. They're growing, spreading, trying to build something... its for him_. The Shadow Monster._ He fills my entire head... my entire body with thick black smoke. Your light barely shines through, but it doesn't matter. Despite all the darkness, the monsters don't try to hurt me... _he_ tells them not to. I serve a purpose for _him,_ so I must remain intact for now. The monsters take this opportunity to build instead. More walls, a larger maze of shadows. The smoke is getting thicker, and I can feel myself disappearing. But your light is getting stronger again, I can see it cutting through the smoke. Your light brings me hope. I can't give up yet.

The Shadow Monster is gone now, burned out of my body. There is no more smoke, but now there's a haze that doesn't seem to go away. Most of the vines are gone now too, but a few remain, clinging to the walls the monsters built. They don't spread, just serve as a constant reminder of the horrors from the past year. There are more walls now. The maze of shadows has grown significantly, and the monsters take advantage. They're able to do more damage now, and the pain is harder to deal with. But I still have your light. It shines brighter now, maybe even brighter than I've ever seen before... but its drifting away, your focus no longer entirely on me. Every day it gets more distant, and the shadows grow larger. I try to reach for your light... reach for you... but still you grow distant. I stand in the background now, your light is still there, but its not as close as it used to be. The shadows are bigger, and the monsters are able to go further. The pain they cause gets worse and worse with each passing day.

Frustration turns to anger, and suddenly the light turns off. The monsters have spread far, and they take advantage of the total darkness. They strike out, destroying something that was once so precious. But just as quickly as your light turned off, it turns back on again. It reveals smoke from the monster's destruction. This smoke is heavier than usual, and it refuses to stop. Over time, most of the smoke disappears, but the mark continues to smolder, a permanent scar from the monster's destructive force.

Your light has been closer the past three months, closer than its been all year long. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm now faced with moving away from your light... much too far for it to possibly reach me, and there's nothing I can do about it. The monsters will finally have total darkness, and it will be far too long before I'm able to bask in your light again. For nearly ten years, you have kept me safe from the monsters... from myself. But now, I will be faced with total darkness.

The monsters will finally get to destroy me.


End file.
